


Hunting

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting the elusive Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting

Arthur noticed that his enjoyment of hunting actually lessened the longer he knew Merlin. And not just because Merlin was impossible to go hunting with. Teams of oxen had more subtlety and coordination in the woods.

But rather, he spent so much time in Camelot trying to track down Merlin for a task that the idea of hunting brainless rabbits or deer had ceased to be as entertaining.

How could he derive any pleasure from a hunt when it as twice as difficult and requiring much more cunning to track down the elusive Merlin? Not that he’d ever tell Merlin this. He didn’t actually want to encourage his laziness.

Arthur devised a rather complicated game out of it. Giving himself points based on the time it took to find Merlin as well as where he found him. And on those days where Merlin managed to avoid him for most of it? Well, Merlin was lucky that he actually wasn’t hunting him with a bow or he would have found himself shot from the frustration Arthur built up during his ‘hunt.’

As it was Merlin did get occasionally get dragged back to Arthur’s room and most importantly Arthur’s bed where he was able to help Arthur work off his excess energy.

And that ending was what made Arthur’s manservant hunts much more satisfactory than the others.

End.


End file.
